Cage bird
by Chesire bird
Summary: Just a little fun out of boredom, it could carry on for awhile.


Hello, this storyy has a plot but no actual ending, it can go on forever if you like it. Its just for fun c:

* * *

He was ignoring her again; she chirped at him as if to make a point. Her parental unit just traced a large claw across her head humming softly. She huffed crossing her small arms, tiny claws tapping against them.

His second in command was rambling on about something; some kind of scheme that apparently had gone wrong due to her father _incompetence_? It was a seeker, a brave one at that; it took guts to stand up to him like the flier was.

"_Perhaps he is nothing but a fool?" _She questioned her parent; he was currently cool and collected; enjoying the seeker's rant, smiling slightly. Fangs tipping over his lips; shark like if she'd had known about Earth sooner.

"_He is, my treasure."_ He answered over their private comm. Link. He chuckled confusing his second in command, who had briefly stopped his speech on 'how he is far superior as leader'. "My youngling, you've picked up on so much already." The seeker looked annoyed; his lord was ignoring him and was instead paying more attention to this piece of scrap _youngling_! He dared not make another noise; talking down to Megatron was one thing, but this was father, daughter time. _Slaggit_ he didn't have time for this Skywarp was _bound_ to do something stupid and be dammed to the pit that Thundercracker would actually _help_! _Oh no_, that's asking too much of him.

"Oh _mighty,_ Lord Megatron." Starscream addressed him; the hiss oozed with sarcasm, "Are we going to recall the former plans? And perhaps discuss another plan to raid the Autobot energon supply or should I just leave you to play happy family units?" Megatron seemed to mule it over; shifting his whole slick silver form forward with a small grunt from his thrown.

A small youngling slid from his clawed hand; it simply looked lost and out of place without its father.

"There now, Chesirebird." He huffed; regaining his composure back onto his thrown and turning his red optics to his child, "Explore the base a little, you are to call me if there is any trouble regarding anything." This wasn't a suggestion; it was his 'I am leader of the Decepticons, follow my orders' voice, she chirped.

"_Do I have a choice m'lord?" _She questioned cheekily; she could get away with that one.

"_Yes, now run along" _There was a light chuckle there, but he didn't show it; his optics were focused on Starscream. Megatron looked too serious, it was almost scary to her; she beat away the thought, her processor was ready for knowledge of the Decepticon army.

Chesirebird made a quick hop and shuffled on up to a door far too large; it gave a strange 'whoosh' noise, revealing a long dim metal corridor. The youngling gave a stride out of the room, looking confident and courageous in all of her glory. She jumped at the sound of the door closing behind her; looking left and then right, Chesirebird wandered down straight forward he head held high.

The dull thud of metallic feet against hard metal floor rumbled numbly through her; Chesirebird had long since stopped her adventuring to take a good look at her surroundings, she was practically lost.

_Why did he send me out to explore such a huge place unsupervised? _She moaned mentally her clawed feet clinking against the floor. Her processor was pounding and that thudding noise was _not_ helping!

"Hey! Check it out Barricade." Chesirebird turn her head upwards to the owner of the deep rattling voice. Her neck should've snapped to look up so high; he was titanic! Even bigger than her father! She gaped, her mouth showing dozens of tiny sharp teeth. A series of more stomping noises signalled that there was another Cybertronian with this giant.

"What is it Blackout? I need to get back to our quarters for a recharge, can't it wait?" A black 'con appeared next to the larger, looking as if the universe could be swallowed up into a black hole and he wouldn't care.

The large one 'Blackout' if she was right; shone his red optics to her and then his companion, _"What's a youngling doing here anyway?" _He sent through his comm. Link to the other Decepticon.

"_It is Megatron's daughter Blackout."_ Barricade explained tapping his talons thoughtfully on his chin. Chesirebird took the opportunity to take note that he wasn't much taller than she.

"My father sent me to better understand my current position as the lord's daughter and my future position as lady so that I may rule the Decepticon army with fire in my spark!"

"Strong words." Blackout concluded; shifting his weight to his large right foot and clicking in thought., "You truly are loyal to the Decepticon cause and you're father aren't you?" the giant kneeled down so that his optics were level with hers, "Is daddy going to make is youngling the princess of the solar system?" He lifted his finger under her chin, she bared her pointed teeth.

Chesirebird snorted through her venting system, "Don't patronize me," she hissed jerking her head away.

"Are you lost then lady-?" The shorter one asked; awaiting her to state her designation.

"Chesirebird. I am lady Chesirebird." She finished crossing her arms to look stern, "And yes, I do hate to admit it, but I am lost. Where is it that you soldiers socialise?"

Blackout held back a snort of laughter; Chesirebird glared at him as Barricade prepared a reply, "The army is preparing to recharge my lady." He seemed distant and tired, perhaps from their _pointless_ battle against the Autobots today as Starscream had put it.

"Fine" She huffed in defeat, she had gotten nowhere and no information on her own from her father's army; she couldn't have possibly been gone long either. "Where is it that you are heading now-?" She looked expectantly at the two; they didn't reply, _I have already heard their names, but I must remain professional about this,_ "Designations?"

The titan seems to slightly perk up at the command, "I am sub lieutenant Blackout and this-," He laced a large hand on his companion which could've covered the whole of his top half, "Is shock trooper Barricade."

Something inside of Chesirebird whined, "Hum...Well I better get back to recharge myself, so...AT EASE SOLDIERS!" She turned head held high, strode off proud and strong, she came to a slight stop; seemingly thinking something, it looked as if she was mentally fighting with herself be fore she sighed and faced Blackout again, "Umm...Which way is my fathers quarters?" The larger Decepticon pointed a giant finger straight forward; the youngling looked toward the direction before making a hasty wave and scuttling that way.

Blackout glanced about _was I the only person to see that?_ He shrugged, smacked Barricade lightly on the head and led him back to their quarters; they'd discuss this in the morning.

* * *

I wasn't going to upload this, but I find this rather amusing in my own strange little way. Chesirebird is my character; yes she's the daughter of Megatron, but try not to look at this story or any others that she is in as _another_ ooc fic really I am trying to make these different


End file.
